User blog:Bluecats/Rival fanon
In this fanon, the rivals are in order from the creators least to most favourite, and the Sidestories are just what the creator thinks hey would be in this fanon. THIS INCLUDES: Transgenders, Prostitution, Sexual mental emotional and physical abuse, bullying, and suicide. If you are not comfortable discussing these, do not proceed. Rival Order 1: Mida 2: Megami 3: Osoro 4: Hanako 5: Kizana 6: Muja 7: Oka 8: Osana 9: Asu 10: Amai Sidestories Mida's Sidestory Mida actually only acts the way she does because she is following her mother, who was a prostitute. Her mother committed suicide infront of her daughter, and Mida is trying to live up to her mother. Megami's Sidestory Megami was mentally abused as a child, and developed an "outer shell" of a personality to protect herself. In her previous school, a student managed to break the shell and Megami snapped and started attacking the classmate, getting her expelled. Osoro's Sidestory Osoro's father was the leader of a gang. Osoro was born biologically male, and wanted to lead the gang because they only could if whey were male. Even when they were grown, their father didn't let them. They couldn't create a new gang because of her fathers rule; the family can only contain one gang of either gender. Osoro did not have any sisters and only a mother. Osoro transferred their gender from male to female so that she (formerly they) could lead a gang. She hides this from everybody Hanako's Sidestory Hanako was a normal girl living a normal life at a normal school. Until she was 10. Her parents physically abused her. They would beat her, and she had no route of escape. She wants all the positive attention she can get which is why she loves her brother so much; he's the kindest person she's ever met. She only moves home from Shisuta town because the abuse continued through classmates. Senpai is unaware of the abuse. Kizana's Sidestory Kizana was sexually abused by her father and was sold as a prostitute. She was bullied at her previous school because of it and considered suicide. At her new school, Akedemi, she built her reputation and relationships as quick as she could and thinks highly of herself for her new beginning. She is still abused. Muja's Sidestory Muja and Mida are sisters with their mother and fathers surnames. Muja recidved the former and Mida the latter. She had to put up with Mida and is actually only treating Senpai to help free him from Mida's seduction and grip. Oka's Sidestory (Actually pretty tragic) Oka had a very rough life until she was 16. She was abused in every way you could imagine: Mentally (Watching one of her pets die), Physically (Often with weapons), Sexually (Sold as a prostitute), Emotionally (Yelled at, locked into her room on Christmas and thanksgiving and such (not as extreme as the others)), Medically (through forced intoxication), Lawfully (Framed for a house fire), and the list continues. She considered suicide, but didn't muster the stregnth to go with it. She saw the ghost of her pet and developed a desire to know the unknown: an interest n the paranormal. She then met her future clubmates, transferred to Akedemi, and started the Occult club. At first her clubmates planned on leaving the club, but with Oka so happy, and them starting to be interested in the paranormal aswell, they stayed. Osana's Sidestory Will be the same as canon story when it's implemented likely. Osana is threatened by a man who intends for her to start compensated dating with him. She is reluctant and avoids doing it, however he threatens to kill Taro and her both if she doesn't. She does just before school starts, and Taro was aware of the mysterious calls but not the reason, so Osana lies to him saying they're just telemarketers and such. Asu's Sidestory Undecided Amai's Sidestory Undecided WIP Category:Blog posts